Nuestra vida, conociéndonos
by Hikari-Chibi-Walker-Barma
Summary: Cada uno tiene una historia que contar, cada uno tiene una hermana menor, pero cada uno aún guarda sus propios secretos. Midorima no puede evitar sentirse inseguro al enterarse que Kazunari no le ha dicho todo, pero Kazunari poco conoce de la vida de Shin-chan.
1. Mi hermana menor: Una pequeña halcón

Pareja: Midorima Shintarou x Takao Kazunari (MidoTaka), poco Lime.

Contenido: Yaoi, Romance, Probable OCC.

Disclaimer:

Hikari: ¡Cuánto tiempo lectores! Hikari revive con inspiración renovada cuando por fin ya terminó el semestre, así que les vengo a dejar un fanfic de kuroko no basket! *lanza confeti*

Lovino: El primero de todos los que prometiste…dudo que escribas tanto antes de que termine el año

Hikari: ¡Ya cállate Lovi! Bueno, dejemos los rodeos. Ya sabemos que Kuroko no basket no me pertenece, esta es de Tadatoshi Fujimaki por lo que el siguiente fanfic es solamente resultado de mi ocio e imaginación. ¡Notas al final y espero que lo disfruten!

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Capítulo 1: Mi hermana menor: Una pequeña halcón

Con esfuerzo y dificultad, Takao intentaba pedalear la carretilla lo más rápido posible. La lluvia cayendo justo en su cara, los charcos y el peso de cierto peliverde en la parte trasera complicaban aun mas su ardua tarea. Aquel día ambos no tenían practica, ya que se habían cancelado temporalmente por estar en temporadas de exámenes, por lo que podían salir temprano del instituto y dirigirse con calma a sus hogares respectivos.

Aun con esto, Takao siempre perdía en los juegos de "piedra-papel-tijeras" por lo que no tenía otra opción que llevar a Midorima hasta su residencia, la cual estaba más alejada que su propia casa. Pero a Takao no le molestaba esto, así podía estar más tiempo con su tsundere y muy sexy novio, por lo que la situación no era mala del todo.

El día de hoy era un día un poco nublado, pero la lluvia había comenzado hasta que ya estaban fuera de la escuela y con Takao con las manos en el manubrio, ambos habían olvidado su paraguas y Takao intentaba dar todo de sí para pedalear y refugiarse de la lluvia.

-¡Nos vas a matar, Takao-nanodayo!- gritaba el chico intentando que su voz sobresaliera del ruido de las gotas cayendo. Takao, que a pesar de haberlo oído claramente, no disminuía la velocidad.

-¡Iremos a mi casa!- gritó en contestación cuando dio una vuelta varias calles antes de lo acostumbrado. La velocidad era tanta que Midorima tuvo que sostenerse con su mano derecha de la madera por miedo a que la carretilla se volcara, mientras que con la izquierda protegía como si fuese su vida el lucky ítem del día de hoy: un patito de porcelana.

Takao dio varias vueltas más en los próximos minutos. Comparada con la calle residencial y de alta clase en la que vivía Midorima, Takao vivía en una calle simple, donde la mayoría de las casas eran pequeñas y compactas pero aun así bastante acogedoras. Takao detuvo la carretilla justo enfrente de una de esas pequeñas casas y con casi desesperación saltó para abrir la pequeña puerta del jardín mientras que Midorima (quien intentaba cubrirse con su chaqueta escolar) salía de la parte trasera con su lucky ítem.

Takao arrastró adentro del jardín la carreta y después corrió hacia el peliverde quien ya estaba bajo el techo de la entrada.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Estoy tan cansado!- se quejó Takao mientras sacudía su cabello.- Entremos para secarnos y tomar algo- Midorima lo vio un poco inseguro, pero al parecer su halcón adivinó su pensamiento- No hay nadie, mi hermana está con una amiga y mi madre regresa en la noche- Takao terminó de abrir la puerta, él también estaba algo nervioso, de hecho esta era la primera vez que Shin-chan visitaba su casa, aun cuando no estuviera planeado.

-Con permiso…-susurró Midorima después de que Takao entrara. Midorima intentó no hacer pequeños charcos de agua en la entrada, pero era prácticamente imposible, debido a que ambos venían completamente empapados, casi podía jurar que su ropa interior también se encontraba húmeda.- No tenías que manejar como un psicópata, de todas maneras estamos empapados- se quejaba mientras dejaba su preciado patito en el suelo

-¿Querías que manejara con toda la tranquilidad mientras nos mojábamos allá afuera?- Takao exprimía con fuerza su chaqueta, haciendo que pequeñas cascadas salieran de esta.- Así no nos secaremos jamás, entra te prestaré una toalla y ropa- Takao comenzó a andar por el pasillo cuando una voz chillona salió de las escaleras

-Kazu-nii, ¿eres tú?- Midorima oyó como unos pequeños pasitos bajaban con rapidez la escalera que estaba a unos cuantos metros de donde estaba. Una pequeña niña saltó los últimos escalones

-¡Inari! Mamá te ha dicho que no corras en las escaleras ¿no es así?- La pequeña le extendió una toalla a Takao, aun sin haber visto a la visita y rió ante su comentario- ¿Qué no se supone que estarías con una amiga esta tarde?

-Mimi-chan al parecer pescó un resfriado, ¡además, no puedo salir con esta lluvia!- Takao tomó la toalla y se giró para extendérsela a Midorima quien la tomo en silencio, sin perder de vista a la pequeña niña- Ella es mi hermana pequeña- presentó mientras la empujaba un poco del hombro incitándola a saludar

-Midorima Shintarou- se inclinó un poco a modo de saludo. Ahora que la veía de frente Midorima no podía ocultar por completo su asombro ante el parecido que guardaba con su hermano. La niña era delgada y de piel clara, tenía los ojos rasgados, un poco más grandes que los de Takao, su cabello era negro y estaba arreglado con una simple coleta alta. Ella pasó su mirada desde abajo hasta su rostro antes de presentarse

-Me llamo Takao Inari- se inclinó también- Tengo 10 años- La pequeña no despegaba su curiosa mirada de Midorima, lo cual lo hizo sentir un poco incomodo, de hecho hasta cerró un poco sus ojos como si en verdad lo estuviera inspeccionando.

-Trae otra toalla anda- dijo Kazunari mientras la volvía a empujar, pero esta vez hacia las escaleras- Y también abre la secadora- Inari asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo hacia las escaleras. Takao regresó al recibidor para evitar mojar más de lo debido

-Se parecen mucho- comentó Midorima mientras se secaba el cabello, intentando ocultar la curiosidad que había nacido de él- En verdad que eres un hermano mayor- dijo con un breve tono de burla

-Pero que cruel eres Shin-chan- sonrió traviesamente mientras se apoyaba en la pared- ¡Lo dices como si no fuera lo suficientemente maduro para tener una hermana! Seguro que tú no sabes lo que se ha de sentir cuidar a alguien menor- suspiró cansado

-Claro que lo sé- se acomodó los lentes- tengo también una hermana menor- Takao volteó completamente para verlo directamente con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro

-¡¿EHH?! ¡¿No eres hijo único?! ¿¡Por qué no me lo habías dicho Shin-chan!?-

-No me lo habías preguntado-nanodayo- Takao no pudo evitar un pequeño tic en su ojo izquierdo.

En realidad ambos llevaban saliendo oficialmente desde hace poco más de un mes. Ambos eran titulares del equipo de basketball y también estaban en la misma clase, pero en realidad Takao no conocía demasiado de Midorima Shintarou, ya que él era del tipo de personas que si no le preguntas algo directamente, jamás te lo dirá.

Takao estaba enamorado, si, pero aun así aun se le complicaba un poco comprender por completo a su tsundere novio, pero no por ello quería romper con él o algo por el estilo, de hecho cada vez que descubría algo nuevo quería conocer cada vez mas y mas cosas de él. Quería que esta relación fuese seria y perdurara lo más posible

Los pensamientos de Takao fueron interrumpidos por su pequeña hermana quien regresó con varias toallas y unas mas para el suelo. Una vez que ambos estaban lo suficientemente secos, subieron las escaleras y en el primer cuarto a la izquierda, el cual era el de Kazunari, entraron.

-Tienes suerte- dijo Takao mientras abría su armario y sacaba varias prendas de vestir- mi mamá se equivoco el otro día en mi talla y me trajo ropa más grande de lo que era, tal vez te quede- Takao buscó un poco más, desordenando intentando encontrar la ropa. Sin que se diese cuenta, Midorima miraba con atención la habitación. Una cama (sin tender), un escritorio (completamente desordenado), algunas repisas de madera (casi sin cosas, extrañamente con muchas de las que se supone que deberían ir ahí tiradas en el suelo), revistas de basketball (amontonadas) y un balón. Suspiró en silencio mientras se colocaba la toalla en el cuello, esperando pacientemente a que Takao encontrara aquellas prendas

-¡Aquí están!—se las dio en la mano- deberíamos cambiarnos antes de que nos resfriemos- Y sin ningún aviso, Takao comenzó a desvestirse. ¡Así! ¡Sin más! En realidad, no era algo extraño, ya que ambos se cambiaban y duchaban en los vestidores del gimnasio después de cada práctica, pero ahora…bueno Midorima sentía que la situación era completamente diferente.

Takao se quitó la camisa escolar y comenzó a desabrocharse el cinturón y cuando estuvo flojo se bajó rápidamente el pantalón, quedándose solamente en bóxers. Alzó la mirada y vio a un Midorima con las mejillas rojas, intentando desviar la mirada y aun con la ropa mojada puesta, y como si no se hubiese percatado antes de lo que estaba haciendo, Takao también comenzó a sonrojarse.

-S-Shin-chan- intentaba hablar con normalidad- buscaré algo que ponerme mientras tú te quitas la ropa- "mierda" pensó cuando terminó de hablar, definitivamente esa última parte se había escuchado mal. Pero sin poder decir más, su mirada se fijó en los cajones mientras fingía estar buscando algo, pero su mente volaba por otras cosas.

Midorima se sonrojó aun mas, pero cuando vio que Takao no lo estaba mirando, comenzó a desabrochar su camisa, dejándola a lado de la ropa húmeda de su pareja, con cierta lentitud se desabrochó el cinturón, como si no quisiera hacer ruido al hacerlo, pero para Takao eso era aun mas desesperante, solamente oía leves roses de la tela mientras se la quitaba y, casi inconscientemente comenzó a excitarse.

"No, esto no puede ocurrirme. Solo lo hemos hecho una vez y eso fue porque se dio la situación y…estábamos solos" pensó mientras pensaba que su hermana pequeña estaba en la planta de abajo "además, fue en la casa de Shin-chan y así lo quisimos ambos." Una loca idea pasó por su mente que lo hizo detener su supuesta búsqueda, "¿Y si uso mi ojo de halcón?" se preguntó. En realidad no sabía si funcionaba de aquella forma, era tan práctico en los juegos que lo utilizaba casi inconscientemente pero ahora…bien podría intentarlo.

Midorima sentía un leve temblor en sus dedos, ni siquiera antes de los partidos sus manos temblaban pero ahora, a pesar de que Takao no lo estaba viendo sentía cierta excitación ante todo esto. Como si fuese una película, recordó cuadro a cuadro las escenas de cuando habían tenido sexo hace unas semanas. Suspiró una vez más antes de sacar su pierna derecha del pantalón, después sacó la izquierda y los dejó en el montoncito de ropa. Se pasó levemente la mano para rectificar que tan húmedos estaban sus bóxers, afortunadamente no lo estaban tanto, no soportaría tener que estar sin unos o peor aún, usar unos prestados de Takao. Ese pensamiento le hizo sentir más calor de lo que había creído, y cuando se dio cuenta, la mirada de Takao ya estaba encima suyo.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose entre ellos un buen rato, sin poder pronunciar algo. Takao había intentado con su ojos de halcón pero al querer intentar ver más de cerca había desviado su mirada hacia Shin-chan, quien después lo había atrapado y ahora ambos no podían mover ni un músculo.

-Maldita sea, nanodayo- murmuró lo suficientemente alto para que Takao enderezara su espalda justo antes de que Midorima lo abrazara y le besara en los labios. Ambos estaban con la piel expuesta, fría por las ropas húmedas pero calientes tal vez debido a la excitación. Inconscientemente Takao pasó sus manos por la espalda de Midorima, lento pero constante, su dedo rozaba con suavidad su columna y percibía sus fuertes músculos. Midorima subió sus manos hasta su nuca para profundizar el beso, al momento en que su lengua se abría paso para entrar en boca ajena.

Sus lenguas, grandes amigas y conocidas, se rozaban con suavidad y desespero, emociones contradictorias mientras que ahogaban algunos gemidos en la boca del otro. Takao se alzó un poco en puntas con la intención de percibir más de cerca el aroma de Midorima, y sus manos ya habían alcanzado su ropa interior, por lo que con cierta vergüenza la iba bajando poco a poco.

Se separaron debido a la falta de aire, Midorima lo tomó de los costados para acercarlo más a su cuerpo, haciendo que sus dos ya pronunciadas erecciones se tocaran aun con tela de por medio. Takao no pudo evitar un gemido en tal acción, comenzaba a perder fuerza en sus rodillas y se sostenía de las caderas del peliverde. Si no se controlaba ambos terminarían en…

-¡Kazu-nii!- el grito de la pequeña niña y el sonido de la puerta abriéndose precipitadamente los hizo entrar en razón, deteniendo tal vez por milimétricas partes de segundo sus corazones- ¡Vine por la ropa mojada!- la niña al parecer no percibió las intenciones que se tenían dentro de la habitación, por lo que en un movimiento rápido Takao tomó la ropa mojada y se la extendió mientras que Shintarou se acomodaba sus bóxers- ¿Kazu-nii, te sientes bien?-Dijo al ver su expresión de nerviosismo y sus pronunciadas mejillas rojizas

-Inari, todo bien, anda ve a secar la ropa- y con pequeños empujoncitos terminó sacando a su hermana y cerrando la puerta, esta vez sin olvidar poner el pestillo para asegurarla. Cuando vio nuevamente a Shintarou, éste se encontraba de espaldas, terminándose de colocar la playera y ya con el par de pants puestos. Miró hacia su entre pierna y por el susto…bueno, su "amiguito" ya estaba abajo.

Ambos se encontraban en un silencio incomodo, sino es que hasta bochornoso. Takao sentía la calidez de las manos de Midorima detrás de su nuca y en sus labios. Era raro que Shin-chan fuese el que tomara la iniciativa pero eso, a Takao le había fascinado.

-Shin-cha…-justo cuando había tomado el valor necesario para hablar, el teléfono de Midorima, el cual había dejado en el suelo cuando se quitó su ropa, comenzó a vibrar en señal de llamada entrante. Rápidamente Midorima se acercó y antes de contestar miró a Takao

-¿Ibas a decir algo-nanodayo?- intentó mantener su expresión lo mas neutra posible al preguntar, pero Takao solo sacudió su mano como restándole importancia para que Shintarou contestara.- ¿Akashi?

Takao sintió una pequeña punzada en el estomago, pero decidió ignorarla mientras, ahora sí, iba a vestirse, pero nunca sin perder el sonido de la voz de Shintarou y de su conversación con su ex compañero.

-El domingo está bien-nanodayo- se calló varios segundos, escuchando a Akashi desde el otro lado de la línea- De acuerdo, nos vemos- y finalmente colgó la pequeña conversación.

Kazunari terminaba de ponerse la playera y se sacudía aun el cabello levemente mojado. La razón por la que había sentido esa incomodidad era porque, en realidad, Akashi Seijirou era el ex novio de Midorima. En los primeros días después de comenzar a salir, Takao le había preguntado si antes de él había tenido pareja y Shin-chan, con algo de inseguridad le había dicho que ese alguien había sido Akashi, pero que ahora no lo veía más que como un ex compañero de Teiko. Obviamente si Takao no hubiese preguntado, Midorima no le hubiese contado y eso, a Takao le seguía incomodando un poco.

-Tengo que ir a hacer la cena, bajemos un rato Shin-chan- dijo intentando poner una de sus mejores sonrisas. Midorima se le quedo viendo fijamente por unos momentos y después asintió en silencio, cerró la puerta y bajó las escaleras detrás del pelinegro.

-Kazu-nii- Inari se acerco a los dos chicos cuando bajaron- mamá dijo que hicieras el curry para la cena- sus bellos ojos miraban siempre con cierto brillo a su hermano, pero cuando se posaban en Midorima siempre había una curiosidad indescriptible que incomodaba un poco al As de Shutoku.

-Ok, entonces habrá curry para cenar hoy- Kazunari le dio un par de palmaditas en la cabeza a su hermana mientras se dirigía a la cocina. La niña corrió hacia la pequeña sala, regresando a ver la televisión que estaba prendida.

-Shin-chan- miró a su novio quien lo había seguido- lamento decirte que no podrás tocar la estufa, tengo miedo de que algo vaya a explotar- bromeó Takao, la verdad es que Midorima podía ser bueno en casi cualquier cosa y un prodigio en el basketball, pero cuando hablábamos de habilidades culinarias no alcanzaba ni siquiera el nivel de "normal"

-¡Takao!- refunfuño enojado, pero no podía negar el hecho, así que solamente se cruzó de brazos y miro hacia la sala (que estaba solamente separada de la cocina por una barra) y vio de espaldas a la hermana que estaba muy emocionada mirando un anime en la televisión.

Un nuevo silencio se formo, mientras que Takao cortaba algunos vegetales, en realidad no era tan incomodo pero no podía mantener un ambiente así por mucho tiempo, y menos con un tipo como lo es Midorima, así que Kazunari se atrevió a iniciar la conversación.

-Y… ¿verás a Akashi el fin de semana?- preguntó "casualmente" sin despegar sus ojos de los vegetales

-Vendrá a Tokio este domingo, así que quiere que juguemos un poco- contestó indiferentemente- Obviamente los otros también irán- con los "otros" Midorima se refería a los restantes integrantes de la Kiseki no Sedai, pero para Takao era un suspiro de alivio, ya que al menos no estarían ellos dos juntos.

Otra pausa en la conversación se hizo presente, pero ahora era Midorima el que comenzó a hablar.

-Creí que tu hermana era más grande- Midorima desvió su mirada de la pequeña a una pequeña fotografía que estaba sobre la barra, estaban Takao, su hermana y una mujer (que supuso que sería su madre) en la foto, todos sonriendo a la cámara.

-¿Si?- contestó curioso- Al menos sabias que tenía una, yo me enteré que el gran Shintarou no es hijo único- contestó burlón y con drama sobreactuado- Yo te cuento toda mi vida y tú no me dices nada- fingió llorar mientras que Midorima sentía algo parecido a vergüenza ajena, a veces Takao era todo un dramático- ¡Así que, para compensarme tienes que contarme de tu vida, Shin-chan!- lo señaló con el cucharon

-No seas infantil, bakao- bajó con sus dedos el cucharon- Pregunta- contestó finalmente, dejando un poco sorprendido pero ansioso a Takao, ya que había permitido que le preguntase.

-Pues bien- pensaba mientas enjuagaba una olla- ¿A que se dedican tus padres?

-Mi padre es director de una línea de hospitales en todo el país- contestó como si fuese la poca cosa- y mi madre no trabaja, pero estudió la carrera de medicina al igual que mi padre-se acomodó los lentes como solía hacerlo

-Eh ~ ~-contestó asombrado Takao, alguna vez Midorima le había mencionado algo sobre unos hospitales pero nunca creyó que fuese hijo del director- ¿Tus padres son también unos obsesivos con Oha Asa como tú?- Shintarou suspiró cansado por el comentario, pero decidió ignorarlo junto con el cambio de tema

-No, soy el único que le toma importancia a esos temas- Shintarou desvió un poco la mirada, recordando un poco de aquellos días en que su creencia a Oha Asa comenzaba, su madre no siempre quería comprarle todos los lucky ítem que quería, pero cuando vio que su vida comenzaba a girar sobre eso, no tuvo más que resignarse.

-¿Tienes una buena relación con tu padre?- a Midorima le pareció un poco curiosa la pregunta pero también la contestó después de reflexionar un poco sobre ella

-Supongo que es buena-nanodayo- miro a Takao, pero él estaba con su vista fija en lo que estaba haciendo- No lo veo muy seguido ya que siempre tiene mucho trabajo, pero no nos peleamos ni nada por el estilo. De pequeño siempre me llevo a buenos colegios, nunca fui caprichoso pero me premiaba cuando hacia algo bien- Midorima notó como Takao había dejado de mover su mano pero no por ello lo miraba. Fue cuando algo hizo "click" en su cabeza…Takao nunca mencionó a su padre.

-No es que quiera ser entrometido- intentó disminuir su curiosidad por lo que iba a preguntar- ¿Y tú?- intentó hacer una pregunta sobreentendida

-Vaya, Shin-chan ¡es la primera vez que me preguntas algo!- rio como siempre lo hacía, o al menos eso quería hacer parecer pero Midorima ya comenzaba a identificar cuando Takao solo actuaba- Supongo que no quieres oír mis dramas, sería muy deprimente oírlos- Takao volvió a comenzar a mover el cucharon dentro de la olla mientras que su otra mano la apoyaba en su cintura- Decir algo como "se suicidó después de que mi hermana naciera" sería algo demasiado cliché y dramático- Takao se cercioró de decir aquella frase lo más bajo que se podía, tal vez debido a que su hermana se encontraba cerca, pero ella parecía ajena de su conversación.

Midorima sintió un poco de malestar en su estomago, al parecer no había sido buena idea preguntar. Cuando desvió la mirada al sentirse un poco incomodo se dio un golpe mental, ya que su mirada chocó con un pequeño altar que tenían en la esquina de su sala, posiblemente sería el de su padre.

-Lo siento…-murmuró cuando, otra vez se acomodo los lentes

-Hace tiempo que dejó de molestarme- decía con una hermosa sonrisa- Así que Shin-chan, tendrás que compensarme una vez mas- Takao lo vio con los ojos que Shintarou amaba ver en él, traviesos y a la vez tan hermosos- ¡Tendrás que acompañarnos hoy a cenar!- lo volvió a señalar con el cucharon, esta vez con curry goteando de él.

-¿Eh?- se expresó, un poco confuso

-¿Pensabas cambiarte cuando tu ropa estuviese seca e irte verdad?- Takao entrecerró sus ojos y sonrió de forma burlona- ¡No estuve mentándome haciendo la cena para que no comas, Shin-chan!- y ahí iba de nuevo, los dramas exagerados de Takao

Midorima suspiro derrotado y resignado, haciendo que Takao por fin apartase el maldito cucharon y soltara un "Yes!", ya que eso había sido una afirmación por parte del peliverde. Antes de que ambos pudiesen seguir conversando el celular de Takao vibró en una de las bolsas de su pantalón. Había recibido un mensaje

-¡Inari!- Llamó después de leerlo- mamá no llegará esta noche, así que cenaremos nosotros dos con Shin-chan- anunció desde la cocina, por lo que la pequeña solo contestó con un fuerte y prolongado "siii" sin apartar la vista del televisor.

Takao fue pasando vasos y cubiertos a Midorima, quien los colocó perfectamente sobre la mesa. Minutos después ya se encontraban los tres sentados debidamente sobre la mesa cenando. Cuando Midorima tomó el primer bocado no pudo evitar su expresión de asombro. No lo admitiría en voz alta, pero aquello estaba delicioso, no podía creer que el inútil de Takao, aquel que siempre le molestaba, pudiera cocinar tan bien. Una sonrisa casi imperceptible se formó en sus labios a medida que lo seguía saboreando, pero sin notarlo con aquella pequeña sonrisa Takao ya se sentía lo suficientemente alagado.

Cuando despegó su mirada del plato, notó como aun la pequeña hermana Takao lo miraba, cada movimiento lo observaba, ¡hasta podía comer sin dejar de verlo! Y parecía como si Takao no se percatara de esto…

-Shin-chan- pronunció Inari con la cuchara a medio camino- ¿Tú también juegas basket?- Los chicos se miraron entre ellos, mas sorprendidos por la forma en que lo había llamado que por la pregunta.

-Sí, él es un monstro cuando se trata de basket- contestó Takao mientras se reía, haciendo que una venita de enojo saltara de la sien de Midorima-

-¿¡Shin-chan es un monstro?!- Exclamó la pequeña- ¿¡Un monstro aterrador como el que salió en la película que vimos hace poco?!- Takao no aguantó más la risa por la inocencia impregnada en las preguntas de su hermana, mientras que el peliverde se molestaba cada vez más.

-Lo que tu hermano quiso decir- intentaba controlar su enojo mientras pisaba a Takao por debajo de la mesa, quien se calló por el golpe- es que soy bueno jugando-nanodayo- Takao se limpio las lagrimitas del rabillo del ojo a causa de la risa

-No solo es bueno- decía regulando su respiración- es asombroso- y en esta ocasión Midorima no se enfadó, sino que un sonrojo se posó en su cara, por lo que siguió comiendo para que no fuese tan notable- Además Inari- prosiguió el pelinegro- el nombre de Shin-chan es Shintarou, inténtalo "Shintarou-kun"

-Shintarou-kun- repitió la pequeña, aun un poco dudosa. No sabía cuál era la verdadera diferencia entre ambas formas pero decidió mejor no preguntar.

Cuando los tres terminaron de comer, Inari ayudó a recoger la mesa mientras que Takao los lavaba y acomodaba en la cocina, mientras Midorima los observaba sentado en el sillón. Cuando hubiesen terminado el celular de Kazunari sonó una vez más, pero esta vez se trataba de una llamada

-¿Si?- se colocó el celular entre el hombro y el rostro mientras se secaba las manos- Ya estábamos limpiando- contestó después de varios segundos- ¿En tu escritorio?...haber, espera un segundo- Takao volteo a ver a Midorima, quien lo seguía mirando- En seguida regreso- le dijo a él mientras salía y subía las escaleras aun hablando con la persona por el celular. Midorima se sentó de la forma correcta y suspiró un poco cansado, olvidando un momento su pequeña compañía, quien corriendo fue a sentarse justo al lado suyo.

Midorima volteo a verla, y ella aun lo miraba con extrema curiosidad, como si quisiera preguntarle algo desde el momento en que entró por la puerta de esa casa.

-Shintarou-kun- él tembló un poco cuando ella lo llamó "Será que nos vio cuando estábamos en la habitación de Takao?" pensó Midorima mientras un extraño nerviosismo le recorría por todo el cuerpo, si ella preguntaba algo acerca de eso, no sabría qué contestar- ¿Eres la novia de Kazu-nii?

Silencio. De hecho, Midorima se había convertido en algo similar a una piedra. La niña le había preguntado… ¿qué? Esperen, ¿¡qué le estaba preguntando?!

Al no haber respuesta, la niña continuó.

-Kazu-nii tuvo muuuuchas novias antes- doblaba sus dedos, como intentando recordar el número exacto- Pero desde que perdió un juego en secundaria él ya no trajo a ninguna- Inari subió sus piecitos y se volteó por completo para ver mejor a Shintarou, quien aun no podía hablar- Así que estuve feliz porque quiero que Kazu-nii solo me quiera a mí, voy a casarme con Kazu-nii- seguía explicando mientras sus ojos brillaban con ilusión- Pero hoy te trajo, así que tal vez tú eres su nueva novia

¿De qué estaba hablando esta niña? ¿Que ella se casaría con Takao? Obviamente no sabía acerca de la palabra "incesto" pero… ¡pero eso no era lo importante! ¿Cómo le explicaría eso de ser "la novia de Kazu-nii"?, eso ni siquiera se lo había dicho a su propia familia, ¿Takao se lo había dicho a su madre o hermana? Al parecer no.

Midorima se quedó procesando un rato las palabras de Inari "¿Tuvo novias?" Takao era el que siempre preguntaba, pero había creído que él había sido la primera pareja del chico. "Bueno yo estuve con Akashi, él también pudo haber tenido unas cuantas parejas antes que yo…" pensó.

-Yo…-pero antes de que pudiese contestar los pasos de Takao bajando los escalones lo interrumpieron, en breve el chico ya estaba junto al sillón.

-Era mi madre, al parecer había perdido unos documentos o algo así- explicó la razón de la llamada

-¡Kazu-nii!- Inari brincó del sillón para ir a abrazar a su hermano, sus brazos lo rodearon poco más arriba de su cintura- ¡Le platicaba a Shintarou-kun que en el futuro nos casaremos!- Takao sonrió nervioso mientras veía a Midorima, quien solamente suspiró y se acomodaba los lentes.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-¿Seguro que no quieres que te lleve?- Preguntó Takao mientras acompañaba a Midorima a la reja al final del pequeño jardín- Ha parado de llover así que no hay problema

-Estoy bien-nanodayo- decía Midorima. Ya se encontraba nuevamente con su uniforme seco, su mochila sobre su hombro izquierdo y su lucky ítem en la mano derecha- Tomaré un taxi al final de la calle, perdona por las molestias- Takao había notado algo diferente en la actitud de Midorima después de la cena pero no sabía qué había sido lo que le había perturbado "tal vez haberle preguntado sobre su padre no fue buena idea…" pensó mientras ambos salían de la casa.

-Mañana pasaré por ti en la mañana- Midorima asintió levemente y se dio la vuelta ya dispuesto a irse- ¡Por cierto, Shin-chan!- dijo antes de que se alejara demasiado- ¿Notaste que nuestros nombres se parecen?- al ver la duda en su rostro tuvo que explicarse de mejor manera- "Inari"-levantó su dedo índice derecho- "Kazunari"- levantó el izquierdo mientras los chocaba juntos- El kanji del final es el mismo(1)- sonrió ante la comparación un tanto obvia y al no tener respuesta prosiguió- ¿El nombre de tu hermana es parecido a "Shintarou"?- preguntó mientras sonreía y lo veía fijamente

-Si quieres descubrirlo deberías ir a conocerla- sonrió brevemente de lado ante un tema tan trivial, pero para Takao eso no fue solamente una respuesta normal, aquello era… ¿Shin-chan lo estaba invitando a su casa? Una emoción pequeña pero inquietante nació en la boca de su estomago y, sin pensarlo demasiado, saltó un par de veces para besar en los labios a su querido novio, quien no se lo esperaba, pero que le correspondió después de varios segundos.

-No dejaste que tu hermana me llamara como tú lo haces- fue ahora Midorima el que hablaba con cierto tono burlón y levantaba una ceja cínicamente.

-Solo yo puedo llamarte así, Shin-chan- contestó con el mismo tono para después, volver a estirar su cuello para que sus labios se besaran una vez más.

-Nos vemos mañana- se despidió una vez más Midorima cuando separaron sus bocas. Kazunari se mantuvo fuera de su casa hasta que ya no pudo ver más la espalda de Shintarou y entró dando pequeños saltitos de alegría a su casa. Cuando entró vio como su hermana estaba sentada en el sillón, ahora con el televisor apagado, abrazando un cojín y dándole la espalda

-Iré a tomar un baño, Inari- dijo desde el primer escalón. La niña asintió con un agudo si, por lo que Kazunari comenzó a subir.

-Wah…-suspiró Inari una vez que oyó la puerta del baño cerrarse. Podía sentir un fuerte "bum bum" en su corazón. Era cierto, Kazu-nii había llevado varias veces a distintas novias a la casa durante secundaria- Pero…nunca lo vi besarse con ninguna de ellas…-Y por primera vez en su corta vida, la pequeña dudó sobre su sueño de casarse con su hermano mayor.

 _-Continuará…-_

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

 _(1) La verdad es que no sé cuáles son los kanjis con los que se escribe el nombre de Takao, pero me agradó la idea de que el nombre de su pequeña hermana sonara igual, así que imaginen que "Inari y "Kazunari" se escriben con el mismo kanji del final por el simple hecho de rimar. Jajaja *Pequeña autora tonta que no sabe sobre kanjis pero escribe sobre eso en sus fics*_

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Hikari: Extraño en mí, que un fanfic no resulte one-shot xD Aun así tampoco se emocionen porque este fanfic está pensado para ser de únicamente dos capítulos, por lo que el siguiente será el final. Bien Lovi, procede a leer la tarjeta por favor.

Lovino: tsk *Lee la tarjeta de Hikari* "Gracias lectores por haber llegado hasta aquí, pueden dejar sus comentarios o críticas constructivas ya sea en amor-yaoi o fanfiction, por favor no las dejen en facebook ya que Hikari pierde la mayoría de los comentarios de por allí" Odio tus tarjetas de mierda *la hace bolita y se la lanza*

Hikari: Eres un amargado, Lovi! Ni porque ya estamos en épocas navideñas! Un rápido anuncio. La verdad es que ya tengo el segundo capítulo, pero quiero ver que tal lo recibe el público. Así que (además si el tiempo me lo permite) probablemente publique el segundo cap el viernes en la tarde, de otra manera lo publicaré poco después de año nuevo, así que si no los leo de nuevo en este año, quiero desearles feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo! Espero poder seguir leyéndolos el próximo año también! Bye bye-perowna!


	2. Mi hermana menor: Una niña tímida

Pareja: Midorima Shintarou x Takao Kazunari (MidoTaka)

Contenido: Yaoi, Romance, Probable OCC, poco Lime.

Disclaimer:

Hikari: Hola, mortales! El día de hoy no tengo invitado en la sección debido a que estoy un poco apurada ya que hoy salgo de vacaciones lejos de donde vivo, por lo que solamente estoy publicando esto antes de irme. Como saben Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece, todo es obra de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y este fanfic es simplemente resultado de mi ocio y mi grata imaginación. Notas al final de capitulo y gracias por esperar pacientemente este segundo capítulo.

Capítulo 2: Mi hermana menor: Una niña tímida

-Seguro que es "Shinako-chan"- decía un persistente Takao a la hora del almuerzo. Takao había volteado su silla para ver directamente a Shintarou, quien comía tranquilamente su obento, intentando mantener la paciencia.

-¿Es que acaso no tienes más originalidad-nanodayo?- preguntó antes de llevar los palillos una vez más a su boca. Takao suspiró cansado.

Habían pasado dos semanas completas desde aquella vez en que Midorima había visitado el hogar de Takao, y a pesar de su indirecta invitación para ir a su casa, Kazunari no había puesto un pie dentro de la casa del As todavía. Creía que si adivinaba el nombre de su hermana (o si al menos hartaba a su novio con el tema) podría ir a conocerla, pero al parecer eso no era lo que Midorima tenía en mente.

"Además…" pensó Kazunari mientras le daba un sorbo desde su pajita a su cartón de leche "Shin-chan ha estado comportándose un poco diferente desde aquel día", lo había notado desde ese día, a simple vista era el mismo Midorima de siempre, pero siendo Takao, que poco a poco iba conociendo cada vez más sus gestos y su actitud, si que notaba los cambios. "Se comporta de una manera más… ¿amorosa? No estoy seguro como explicarlo. Al menos el otro día, lo hicimos en el gimnasio cuando los senpai se había ido, se sintió diferente que cuando lo hicimos por primera vez, es como si fuese más placentero" Takao no podía dejar de mirar a Midorima mientras pensaba en todo ello, no era que lo incomodara pero tenía una profunda curiosidad acerca de las razones para que Midorima actuara así.

-Takao- llamó Midorima, cerrando su cajita de obento que ya estaba vacía y sacando al pelinegro de sus pensamientos- Definitivamente se ve que ambos son hermanos, me miran de la misma forma cuando quieren preguntarme algo- ¿eh?

-Inari te preguntó algo, ¿Shin-chan?- preguntó curioso, pero Midorima solamente frunció el seño levemente

-No dijo nada-nanodayo- Takao sabía que no era verdad, pero la campana que marcaba el fin del descanso resonó en toda la escuela, interrumpiendo su insistencia para seguir preguntando. De alguna u otra manera, llegaría al fondo de esto

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-¡Nos vemos mañana, Shin-chan!- se despidió desde la bicicleta Takao mientras Midorima se dirigía a la puerta de su casa. Una vez adentro dio un largo suspiro, últimamente sus pensamientos no lo dejaban vivir tranquilo y la actitud de Takao se había vuelto aun más molesta de lo normal.

Shintarou no podía sacarse de la mente lo que la pequeña Inari le había dicho aquella tarde de lluvia, Takao había llevado durante la secundaria distintas novias y lo peor, es que no sabía cuántas eran exactamente "muchas novias". Para una niña muchas podían significar dos o tres pero también diez o quince.

¿Por qué aquello le molestaba tanto? Probablemente era porque Takao, quien prácticamente le contaba toda su vida, no había dicho aquellos detalles.

-Bueno- se decía a si mismo mientras se quitaba el uniforme escolar en su habitación- Tampoco me dijo lo de su padre hasta que yo le pregunté- aunque aquello podía ser debido a la naturaleza del problema… ¿sería igual de serio haber tenido tantas novias en la secundaria que el suicidio de su padre?- Bakao…-suspiró acostándose en su cama, aquel chico sí que era complicado.

A la mañana siguiente, Shintarou se levanto igualmente temprano y, después de haber oído los pronósticos de Oha Asa como cada mañana y de cerciorarse que tenía el lucky ítem correcto (un marcador color rojo), comenzó a alistarse para salir de casa. El día de hoy tendría un juego de práctica con Seirin y debido a la hora, Takao no tardaría en llegar para recogerlo. Cuando salió de su habitación y entró a la cocina no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendido por el inusual desorden en ella.

-Madre, ¿acaso sucedió algo aquí-nanodayo?- preguntó mientras dejaba su mochila en una de las sillas

-Ah, Shintarou- contestó una mujer de mediana edad, guapa y de complexión delgada, ella era su madre.- El día de hoy saldré con unas amigas, así que cuida de tu hermana por favor- decía mientras se terminaba de colocar uno de sus hermosos y enormes pendientes en su oreja izquierda.

-Ugh…pero el día de hoy…- Shintarou no pudo proseguir debido a que su madre terminó de alistarse y tomó su bolso

-¿No será un problema, verdad?- La mujer ya se encontraba en la entrada de la casa colocándose sus tacones de marca- Si tienes partido de todas formas ganarás, con ella ahí o no- Terminó de ponérselos y giró la manija de la puerta- La señora Naoko vendrá en la tarde para limpiar el desastre, hay dinero en la mesa para que ambos coman fuera. Nos vemos en la noche- Y sin esperar alguna respuesta por parte de su hijo ella cruzó la puerta. Midorima volvió a entrar a la cocina, viendo que su pequeña hermana desayunaba en silencio en la mesa del centro.

-Lo que me faltaba-nanodayo- murmuró para sí mientras él también se preparaba un desayuno simple. Al menos era agradecido en que su hermana pequeña no era inquieta ni mucho menos traviesa. "Si hablara la mitad de lo que habla Takao, sería un martirio" pensó mientras mordía su primer pan tostado con mermelada.

Debido a que para la niña también resultó una sorpresa salir con su hermano, Midorima tardó unos cuantos minutos más de lo acostumbrado para salir, pero al mirar por última vez el reloj del corredor sonrió para sí, aun era muy buena hora y no llegarían tarde. Cuando salieron, ambos encontraron una carretilla con un chico de preparatoria esperándolos

-¡Shin-chan!- saludó desde su asiento en la bicicleta- ¿Hasta al gran Midorima-kun se le hace tarde de vez en cuando?- preguntó de forma burlesca, aun sin percatarse de la presencia de la pequeña

-No fue eso-nanodayo- dijo mientras metía su mochila en la parte trasera- Mi madre me dijo que tenía que cuidar de mi hermana, así que nos tomó un poco más de tiempo alistarnos-

-¿Hermana?- preguntó antes de bajar su mirada y encontrar una pequeña niña. La pequeña se encontraba detrás de las piernas de su hermano mayor y al parecer no quería dejarse ver, ya que no asomaba ni siquiera la cabeza

-Anda, no seas irrespetuosa- Midorima intentó sacarla detrás de él con su mano. La niña, un poco temerosa salió de su escondite pero nunca dejo de apretar los pantalones de Shintarou

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó con una voz dulce y alegre Takao, intentando incitarla a hablar

-Midorima…Meiko(1)- su voz había sido apenas un murmullo. La niña era más baja que su hermana Inari, "de menor edad" pensó Takao. Su cabello largo era de un color verde poco más claro que el de Shintarou, al igual que sus ojos pero estos eran muchísimo más grandes y delataban una profunda inocencia y timidez. Llevaba puesto un delicado vestido y entre sus brazos abrazaba con fuerza un pequeño conejo blanco.

-¿Meiko?- repitió Takao- ¡Oi! ¡Shin-chan! ¡"Meiko" y "Shintarou" definitivamente no suenan igual!- reclamó Takao en voz alta, por lo que la niña, un poco asustada, volvió a esconderse detrás de su hermano.

-Nunca dije que sonaran parecido-nanodayo- contestó. Se agachó y cargó a su hermana, subiéndola también en la parte trasera

-Tsk…tramposo- Takao fingió estar molesto pero ante la pequeña sonrisa que había puesto Midorima no pudo sentirse de aquella manera. Después de aquello, Takao decidió saltarse el juego para decidir quién pedaleaba "Sé que el día de hoy podría ganarte Shin-chan, pero tu hermana no se ve como si quisiera estar lejos de su hermano" habían sido las palabras exactas antes de que Midorima se subiera en la parte trasera

-Mucho gusto Meiko-chan- Takao sacó una de sus tantas bonitas sonrisas- Soy Takao Kazunari, si quieres puedes llamarme Kazu-niisan- pero antes de que la pequeña pudiese contestar algo, Midorima fue quien le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, Takao rió por ello y después comenzó a pedalear en dirección a la escuela. El partido se llevaría a cabo en el Instituto Seirin, pero tenían que llegar primero a Shutoku para ver a los restantes del equipo y llegar a pie a su destino.

Cuando llegaron a su escuela, Midorima explicó la situación correspondiente de su hermana, por lo que no hubo mayores problemas, Meiko parecía ser una niña quieta y tranquila y confiaron en que no causaría problemas. Durante todo el recorrido hacia Seirin, la pequeña nunca soltó su mano de la de su hermano, mientras que con la otra aun protegía a su pequeño conejo.

El recorrido no fue largo, en cuestión de minutos el equipo de Shutoku ya estaba en la entrada del Instituto Seirin. Varios estudiantes de otros clubs los miraban con curiosidad cuando se dirigían hacia el gimnasio.

-¿Kazu-kun?- una voz femenina se oyó entre los que los observaban. Takao volteó buscando a quien lo había llamado- ¿Kazu-kun estas en Shutoku?- cuando sus ojos por fin encontraron a la chica, Midorima, inconscientemente también había volteado

-Oh, Sayuri-chan- Takao se detuvo para hablar de frente con la chica mientras el resto del equipo seguía caminando, todos excepto Midorima (y por obviedad Meiko) que también se había detenido a un lado- ¡Cuánto tiempo! No sabía que estudiaras aquí, ¿sigues en el club de tenis?- preguntó al verla en ropa deportiva y con una raqueta en su mano derecha

-¡Claro! Ahora mismo estamos entrenando. Pero no había sabido nada de ti desde secundaria- con aquel comentario, Midorima prestó aun mayor atención a la plática- Me alegra que hayas seguido con el basketball, creí que después de tu bajón a principios de tercer año podrías haberlo dejado

-No, no claro que no- Takao rió mientras negaba con la mano- Ahora mismo tenemos un partido así que es mejor que alcance a los demás- sonrió de manera amable, a lo que la chica le devolvió la sonrisa- Nos vemos después

Al terminar las despedidas, ambos siguieron su camino, Takao tranquilo pero Shintarou con cierta curiosidad. ¿La chica había ido a la misma secundaria que Takao? ¿Eran conocidos? ¿Eran amigos? ¿Acaso ella era una de las "muchas novias" que había mencionado Inari hace unas semanas?

-Midorima-kun- una tercera voz se hizo presente, dando un pequeño susto a los presentes ya que (como era lo usual) no se habían percatado de su presencia

-Kuroko- contestó Midorima acomodándose los lentes, pretendiendo que no había saltado del susto

-¡No aparezcas de la nada!- se quejó Takao mientras se tocaba el pecho debido al susto

-Lo siento, vine a buscarlos por que los demás ya están calentando- dijo Kuroko ya acostumbrado a causar esos sustos. Su mirada bajó hasta los pies viendo la silueta de Meiko, una vez más escondida detrás de su hermano- ¿Meiko-chan?

-¿Kuroko, conoces a la hermana de Shin-chan?- preguntó curioso Kazunari, viendo ahora también a la niña

-Midorima-kun la llevó algunas veces a unos partidos cuando estudiábamos en Teiko- explicó

-E-e-e-e-el…-la niña tartamudeaba con temor, conteniendo sus lagrimas y sus temblores- E-el niño f-fantasma…- Kuroko quedó en blanco al oír el comentario de la niña y varios segundos después la estridente carcajada de Takao sonó en toda la escuela

-Meiko-chan- suspiró cuando se enculilló para quedar a su altura- Soy Kuroko Tetsuya, ¿lo recuerdas?-

-¿Qué es eso de "niño fantasma"? jajaja, ¡no puedo creerlo! ¿Kuroko, acaso le has hecho un trauma a la pequeña Meiko-chan?- Takao no podía tranquilizar sus risas, era tanta la gracia que le encontraba a eso que tenía que agarrarse el estomago por el dolor de las risas

-Meiko-chan me llamó así desde que nos vio jugar en Teiko- Kuroko volvió a ponerse de pie, un poco deprimido por la actitud que tenía la niña de él- creo que le doy un poco de miedo

-¡Jajaja! ¡No puedo!…no puedo…¡"niño fantasma"!- Takao detuvo sus risas hasta que Midorima le golpeo la cabeza, aun así no pudo seguir sonriendo debido al chiste. Midorima volvió a acomodarse los lentes antes de dar el primer paso para retomar el camino hacia el gimnasio

Una vez en el gimnasio (y de ser reprendidos por sus senpais por su tardanza) calentaron debidamente y dieron por comienzo el partido. Para Seirin cada vez que enfrentaban al equipo de Shutoku, estos se volvían más fuertes y era más complicado vencerlos.

Meiko los miraba con curiosidad desde la banca, balanceando sus pies ya que no llegaban hasta el suelo, soltando un pequeño gritito cada vez que el "niño fantasma" parecía en verdad desaparecer, sonriendo cada vez que su hermano tiraba el balón para encestarlo de manera perfecta.

Con un marcador setenta a cincuenta y cinco, Shutoku celebro otra pequeña victoria. Ambos equipos fueron a las duchas después de tan intenso partido, Seirin siempre les hacia sacar todo su esfuerzo y eso era realmente agotador. Midorima volteó a ver a Meiko antes de ingresar a las regaderas, la niña se encontraba muy entretenida jugando con el pequeño perro de Kuroko, por lo que decidió dejarla un rato ahí mientras se aseaban.

Las duchas de Seirin eran mucho más compactas que las del gimnasio que tenían en el instituto Shutoku, por lo que tenían que tomar turnos, obviamente, por ser de primer año y los kouhais, Midorima y Takao fueron los últimos en tomar turno, pero al menos tenían la ventaja de tomarse todo el tiempo que querían ya que no había senpais esperando.

Solamente ellos dos, sin palabras de por medio, en una escuela ajena y con el único sonido del agua caer…en la mente de Takao se cruzó una pequeña idea un tanto pervertida.

"Nos meteríamos en muchos problemas si nos descubrieran en este lugar…" se intentó convencer de que el "hacerlo" ahí era pésima idea. Pero al parecer de manera fisiológica a su cuerpo no le parecía tan mala idea, ya que su parte baja comenzaba a reaccionar con el siempre pensamiento. Sin haber cerrado el agua (para que Shin-chan no se diera cuenta) salió silenciosamente de su regadera y se aproximó a donde estaba el peliverde. Unos pequeños toques no harían daño… ¿o sí?

Con el corazón palpitándole casi en la palma de la mano, abrió con lentitud la pequeña puertita que tenía cada cubículo de regadera, desde aquel Angulo pudo ver toda la parte trasera del cuerpo de Shintarou, desde su cabello mojado, su nuca, su espalda y su bien formado trasero, sus piernas fuertes y finalmente sus tobillos. El calor dentro de él pareció aumentar con la simple vista de su novio delante y como si fuera una travesura solamente, saltó hacia él mientras gritaba su nombre

-¡Shin-chan!- gritó extendiendo sus brazos para abrazarlo desde la nuca. Shintarou respondió lo suficientemente rápido como para alcanzar a girar su cuerpo, pero el peso del cuerpo de Takao le hizo dar varios pasos hacían atrás, haciendo que su espalda chocase con el frio mármol

-¡Takao! ¿¡Estás loco-nanodayo!?- preguntó molesto Shin-chan sosteniéndolo bajo el chorro de agua. Su pareja solo reía divertido y es por esa sonrisa…que no podía molestarse con él, a pesar de que casi lo mata de un susto. Cuando Takao terminó de reír, y sin dejar de tocar la nuca del otro, se alzó levemente de puntitas para alcanzar a besar los labios de su novio. Al principio, Midorima se rehusaba a un beso más profundo, tal vez pensando que aquel lugar no sería el mejor, pero todo aquel pensamiento de moral y razón desapareció cuando Takao pudo introducir su lengua.

"Maldita sea, Takao" pensó cuando correspondió el beso "Si nos metemos en problemas será tu culpa-nanodayo" Midorima sujetó fuertemente del costado y de la espalda baja el cuerpo de Kazunari, ambos se besaban con lujuria debajo del agua caliente y no paso mucho tiempo para que la erección de Takao chocara contra su propia piel, sintiendo de forma más literal el calor del cuerpo del otro.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-E-esto…- Meiko, con cierta timidez y miedo jaló de la punta de la playera a Kuroko, quien se sorprendió que la niña se le acercara por voluntad propia- ¿Donde está Oniichan?- preguntó en un murmuro sin verlo a los ojos. Kuroko volteó por todas partes mientras se secaba con una mano su cabello mojado. Vio a varios de los senpai de Shutoku hablar entre ellos y con varios jugadores de Seirin, pero por ningún lado localizaba a Midorima-kun o Takao-kun.

-Kagami-kun- llamó a su compañero, que estaba tomando de una botella de agua varios metros lejos de él- ¿Has visto a Midorima-kun?- Kagami también inspeccionó el gimnasio pero con los mismos resultados- ¿Podrías revisar en las regaderas?

-Tsk…de acuerdo- contestó el pelirrojo. Dejó sobre la banca su botella antes de dirigirse a las duchas, ¿por qué Midorima tardaba tanto en salir?- Ese Midorima…- mencionó cuando estaba a pocos metros de la puerta

-S-Shin-chan.- pronuncio entrecortadamente Takao. Él se encontraba ya sentado sobre el mármol de la regadera, recargado en la pared mientras que Midorima estaba frente a él, aun con el agua saliendo desde arriba, de rodillas y tocando suavemente su miembro.

-Todo es por tu culpa, Takao- dijo Midorima mientras volvía a hacer un movimiento de mano en el miembro de Takao. Pronto terminaría con lo poco de cordura que le quedaba, ver en ese estado a Takao (excitado, desnudo y con la cara completamente roja) hacia que perdiera el control ante aquella necesidad carnal. Nuevamente besó sus labios, intentando que sus gemidos fueran menos fuertes, aun con el pendiente de ser descubiertos. Takao ahogaba sus gritos de placer en la boca del otro mientras movían de forma rítmica sus lenguas. Sentía que en breve se vendría en las manos de Midorima.

Cuando comenzó a sentir que el líquido se preparaba para salir, agarró fuertemente los hombros de Midorima, sin despegar sus bocas y sintiendo gotas de agua caliente en su cara. Fueron segundos eternos para Takao cuando sintió el placer de liberar su esencia en las manos de Shintarou

-¡Midorima!- tocaba por decima vez la puerta Kagami, quien ya llevaba rato tocando la puerta de las regaderas. Y como si fuera un balde de agua fría, ambos salieron del ambiente en donde estaban. Con torpeza, Shintarou cerró las llaves de la regadera, pero aun se oían las gotas caer de la que Takao había dejado corriendo a un lado- ¿Qué tanto estás haciendo ahí dentro? Tu hermana está preguntando por ti- dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta

-E-en seguida voy-nanodayo- había intentando contestar lo más natural posible- No tardamos- ambos alcanzaron a oír como Kagami tronaba los dientes en un quejido de molestia y, momentos después, a paso lento se alejaba de la puerta. Takao suspiró aliviado y cansado debido al reciente orgasmo que había tenido.

-Al parecer…- dijo con voz entre cortada- No podremos…terminar aquí, Shin-chan- Takao le guiñó el ojo derecho y Midorima se golpeo mentalmente, ¿cómo es que se había dejado llevar tan fácilmente por Takao?

-Cállate Takao- dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la regadera que estaba abierta. Cerró por completo el agua caliente y abrió la llave fría, de algún modo tenía que refrescar su mente y lo que Takao había provocado en él. Poco después, Takao hizo lo mismo en la regadera en donde el quedo, aun un poco cansado sintió como el agua fría le regresaba las fuerzas y enfriaba su atlético cuerpo.

Fueron poco menos de 5 minutos lo que tardaron Midorima y Takao para salir de las regaderas. Al ver a su hermano, la pequeña Meiko fue corriendo para abrazar sus piernas, ante esto sus senpais, que pensaban regañarlos por su tardanza, decidieron dejar el tema.

-¡La próxima vez te detendré, Midorima!- dijo un molesto Kagami cuando el equipo comenzaba a marcharse, el peliverde lo vio con cierta frustración y molestia "Obviamente él no sabe que nos interrumpió allá adentro…" pensó mientras lo veía

-Sigue soñando-nanodayo- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar atrás de su equipo. Kagami se quedó un poco incomodo por la forma en que lo había visto. Midorima era una persona muy extraña

Todos se fueron despidiendo cuando llegaron al instituto Shutoku. Takao, Midorima y Meiko fueron a donde regularmente estacionaban la carretilla. Cuando Midorima estaba a punto de subir después de su hermana, esta comenzó a hablar con su bajo tono de voz

-Oniichan- lo llamó cuando ambos ya estaban arriba y Takao se preparaba para pedalear- Tengo hambre

-Es verdad- contestó Shintarou mientras la veía a los ojos- ¿una hamburguesa está bien para ti?- la niña asintió feliz y en silencio

-¿Eh? ¿No comerán en casa?- Takao ya había comenzado a pedalear y ya se encontraban saliendo de la escuela- Ah, claro, si Shin-chan intenta cocinar en vez de una cena necesitarán una casa nueva donde vivir- sonrió mientras los volteaba a ver

-Cállate Takao- contestó molesto- Iremos al Maji Burguer primero- Takao soltó un "Ok" cuando giró el manubrio y dirigirse al restaurante. Solo fueron pocos minutos para que los tres llegaran al lugar y después de estacionar debidamente la cerreta, Takao se auto invitó por lo que los tres ingresaron al establecimiento.

Durante la hora de comida, Meiko se mantuvo siempre callada, se notaba que era hermana de Midorima y proveniente de una familia de clase alta, por su forma de comer y de no interrumpir nunca. Su conejo de peluche se encontraba sentado a un lado de ella como su fiel acompañante. La conversación de Midorima y Takao se basó principalmente en el partido de hace unos momentos, ambos concordaban en que tenían que entrenar más duro para que Seirin no fuese un problema.

-Iré a dejar esto y al sanitario, después de eso nos iremos, Meiko- dijo Shin-chan cuando se levantó con las bandejas y la basura. La niña asintió nuevamente en silencio, pero dio un saltito cuando se percató que se había quedado sola con Takao

"Parece ser de las que se ponen nerviosas con gente desconocida" Takao descansó su barbilla en sus manos mientras miraba a la niña, que intentaba por todos los medios no chocar miradas con él "A pesar de ser hermanos, son bastante diferentes…"

-Meiko-chan- llamó Takao y ella solo dio un brinquito por el susto- ¿qué edad tienes, Meiko-chan?- la niña alzó su mirada y después miro nuevamente sus manos un poco temblorosas

-Siete…- contestó bajito- tengo siete años…

-¡Oh! Ya veo- contestó Takao, intentando que cayera en confianza- yo también tengo una hermana menor ¿sabes? Pero ella tiene diez años, tal vez puedan llevarse bien- Meiko solo asintió levemente y la conversación se detuvo. A pesar de que Takao siempre se mostraba optimista y extrovertido siempre le costaba hablar con la gente tan tímida como lo era Meiko, pero de alguna manera tenia la meta de platicar un poco de ella- Y dime Meiko-chan- intentó una vez más- ¿Shin-chan es buen hermano mayor?

-¿Oniichan?- preguntó Meiko y Takao asintió, esperando que contestara- Oniichan siempre jugaba conmigo cuando papá y mamá no tenían tiempo; y dice que nuestra compatibilidad es muy buena- dijo sonriente, a pesar de hablar bajo, la niña hablaba clara y correctamente- Dice que cáncer y tauro(2) nacieron compatibles

Takao sintió una gotita caer de su cabeza. Ese Shin-chan ya le estaba llenando la cabeza a su hermana de Oha asa desde antes de que ella pudiese comprenderlo por sí sola, pero imaginar a Shin-chan decir ese tipo de cosas…bueno si provenía de él eso en realidad solo reflejaba un gran cariño a su hermana.

-Kazu-kun- siguió hablando Meiko- ¿Kazu-kun también es compatible con Oniichan?- Takao se sorprendió por la pregunta pero momentos después sonrió divertido

-Sip, yo también soy compatible con Shin-chan- ante la respuesta, Meiko sonrió hacia él por primera vez.- Por cierto, Meiko-chan- le siguió hablando para que la conversación no se quedara estancada- ¿Quien te dio ese conejito?- Takao señalo con su dedo el conejo que los había estado acompañando todo el día, Meiko en reflejo lo tomó y se lo enseñó

-Oniichan me lo regaló- contestó sonriente. La niña era mucho más bonita cuando sonreía, "se parecen" a pesar de Shintarou tampoco sonreía demasiado, las fugaces veces que lo había visto sonreír era una sonrisa verdadera, justo como las que Meiko le estaba mostrando en esos momentos- Me lo dio cuando estaba triste porque él ya no jugaba tanto conmigo. Se llama Shin-chan- Takao aguantó todo lo mas que pudo al oír el nombre de dicho conejo. Meiko volvió a bajar a su conejo y lo puso sobre su regazo- ¡Ah!- exclamó, como si hubiese recordado algo- Kazu-kun, últimamente Oniichan ha estado triste

-¿Triste?- preguntó Kazunari aun respirando fuertemente por haberse tragado sus carcajadas

-O eso creo…Oniichan nunca me dice sus problemas, pero creo que está preocupado- Takao entrecerró los ojos viendo detenidamente a la niña, definitivamente algo (no sabía qué exactamente) había estado pasando en la mente de Midorima, y no había sido solamente su imaginación, hasta su misma hermana lo había notado diferente

Kazunari no tuvo más tiempo para seguir la conversación ya que, el hermano mayor ya había regresado.

-¿Que tanto están esperando-nanodayo?- preguntó cuando tomó sus cosas y se dirigía a la entrada. "Supongo que tendré que preguntárselo directamente" fue lo último que pensó antes de tomar sus cosas y alcanzar a los hermanos Midorima, que ya estaban saliendo del establecimiento

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-¡Hemos llegado!- exclamó Takao cuando frenó enfrente de la casa de Shintarou. Durante el transcurso, la pequeña Meiko había caído rendida y ahora mismo estaba completamente dormida. Con delicadeza y un poco de ayuda de Takao, logró subirla a su espalda para bajarla de la carreta. Con un poco más de esfuerzo se colgó en el hombro su mochila y comenzó a andar hacia su casa

-Shin-chan- llamó antes de que terminara de abrir la puerta de su jardín- Te espero aquí afuera- dijo Takao con una leve sonrisa, Midorima solo asintió y terminó de entrar. Takao había decidido esperar afuera para evitar despertar a la pequeña y porque presentía que si entraba a la casa, no podrían hablar del tema que quería. Varios minutos pasaron antes de que Midorima volviese a salir para hacerle compañía.

Ambos se quedaron en extraño silencio, probablemente debido a que los dos tenían algo inquietante que querían preguntarse pero no lograban sacar el tema a colación

-Takao…-comenzó Midorima un segundo antes de que Takao pudiese abrir la boca- La chica de Seirin…no me importa qué tipo de relación tuviste con ella…pero supongo que podrías decirme- Midorima desvió el rostro y se acomodaba una vez más los lentes, típico de él preguntar de esa forma las cosas que en verdad le importaban.

-¿La chica?- Takao hizo memoria, ni siquiera recordaba que la había visto hoy antes del partido- Ah ella…fuimos juntos en secundaria- contestó indiferentemente- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Bueno…-de repente Midorima parecía un poco más nervioso que de costumbre- tu ex novia o algo así, he de imaginar nanodayo- Takao sintió un fuerte "bum" en su corazón cuando vio el sonrojo que quería ocultar Midorima pero la respuesta de la pregunta también no le agradaba del todo

-Sí, una ex novia- intentó contestar indiferente, pero al parecer había sonado más frio de lo que pretendía. Shintarou suspiró como si estuviese cansado. "Espera, acaso él…" –Shin-chan, has estado un poco extraño desde que fuiste a mi casa el otro día- comenzó a explicarse Takao- ¿Inari o yo dijimos algo?- Y como si hubiera dado justo en el clavo, Midorima volteó a verlo algo dudoso

-Si yo estuve con Akashi durante la secundaria, supongo que tú también tuviste varios romances, así que realmente no me importa nanodayo- dijo rápidamente, evadiendo la pregunta de Takao- Nos vemos mañana- pero antes de que Midorima pudiese cruzar la reja, Takao lo detuvo tomando su muñeca, obligándolo a quedarse

-Creo que ya sé por dónde va todo esto Shin-chan- sonrió de medio lado, pero Midorima se rehusaba a verlo- ¿Inari dijo algo sobre mi secundaria, no? Pues…- soltó la muñeca de Midorima y se rascó la nuca divertido, como si se tratase de algún tipo de chiste- Comencé a jugar basketball poco antes de entrar a la secundaria, mi mamá me dijo por esos tiempos la verdadera causa de la muerte de mi padre- ante la mención del tema, Midorima olvido sus propios nervios para voltear a verlo disimuladamente- así que el juego y el romance eran una forma de poner mi mente en otra parte. Shin-chan, no era raro que muchas chicas quisieran este sexy y hermoso cuerpo con ellas- le guiñó coquetamente el ojo

-Pero…a principios de tercer año, mi equipo y yo nos enfrentamos al mejor equipo de secundaria, un equipo conformado por cinco monstros prodigiosos del basketball. ¡Te reirás cuando oigas el marcador final! Ciento dos contra cinco… ¡cinco! ¡Jajajaja fue lamentable!- rio con fuerza. Midorima se sintió un poco incomodo y recordó cuando conoció a Takao, ya le había dicho que antes habían jugado como contrincantes pero, siendo honestos, habían sido demasiados los equipos que había derrotado junto con el resto de la Kiseki no Sedai para poder recordar a todos.- Así que desde ese momento dejé de salir con chicas para enfocarme únicamente en el basket, antes de eso, llevaba a algunas a casa para cenar, supongo que Inari recuerda a varias de ellas- terminó de explicar Takao subiendo los hombros como quitándole importancia al asunto

Midorima no estaba seguro sobre cómo reaccionar ante todo ello. Lo admitía, había sentido algunos celos cuando descubrió que Takao había tenido novias anteriores que él y se había sentido un tanto molesto al comprender que Takao aun no le había contado 100% su vida, a pesar de que pocas veces podía mantener su gran boca cerrada. Se había sentido inseguro y quería que todos supieran que el único que podía hacerlo sentir bien ahora era él y nadie más. Se había sentido tremendamente posesivo y eso le irritaba.

Aprovechando aun la cercanía que tenia con Kazunari, lo tomo desprevenido de los hombros y lo estampó en la reja del jardín, provocando un ruido un tanto estrepitoso y un quejido por parte del más bajo. Ni siquiera dio tiempo para que este comenzara a hacer preguntas. Simplemente lo besó con pasión, con desespero. Midorima poco a poco iba comprendiendo la diferencia de querer a alguien o necesitarlo. Quería conocerlo más, que le dijera todo lo que escondía y que él también conociera cada ínfimo detalle de él. Quería…no, necesitaba que ambos se conociesen por completo

-S-Shin-chan- murmuró un poco mareado el más bajo. La lengua de Shintarou siempre le hacía perder su cordura como si de alcohol se tratase

-La próxima vez- murmuró Shintarou cerca de su oído, tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento erizando su piel- Entra a la casa, Kazunari- cuando dijo su nombre, las mejillas de Takao se colorearon de un rojo intenso, sentía su corazón latir por todo su cuerpo y como su temperatura subía en menos de un segundo. Midorima sonrió levemente al ver su rostro lleno de vergüenza antes de volverlo a besar una vez más.

"Solo me besa así a mi" pensó Kazunari cuando sintió un leve mordisco por parte de Midorima "me encanta cuando toma la iniciativa".

Ambos siguieron besándose por varios minutos más, observados únicamente por una pequeña niña, que miraba desde su ventana en la segunda planta de su casa, abrazando a su inseparable Shin-chan

-Espero que Oniichan ya no esté triste- se murmuró a si misma mientras sonreía

 ** _-FIN-_**

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

 _(1). Midorima Meiko, ¿por qué escogí este nombre? nada en particular, simplemente quería que sonara distinto a "Shintarou" pero que también sonara bonito. Meiko me parece que es un nombre común, corto y practico. Es por eso que me ha gustado._

 _(2). Otro aspecto que me gustó es que, en mi seca imaginación, hice que la niña fuese tauro, por una razón simple, esta autora es tauro así que solo quería sentirme especial(?) uwu Como el mangaka nunca afirmó nada acerca de la hermana de Midorima pues la describí a mi modo xD_

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Hikari: ¿Qué tal les pareció? Jejeje siento que le faltó un poco mas de romance al final pero es así como finalmente me quedo, no me arrepiento de nada. Recuerden que pueden dejarme sus reviews, comentarios o críticas constructivas ya sea por fanfiction o por amor-yaoi. Publiqué este fic ya que, aunque fuesen pocos, recibí hermosos review y me hubiera quedado con mal sabor de boca si me hubiese ido sin haber publicado esto. Agradezco a todos los que leyeron, si les gustó tengo unos cuantos más en mi perfil que tal vez les interese. Les deseo felices fiestas y espero seguirlos leyendo en el año 2016! Bye bye-perowna!

Kuroko: estuve aquí todo el tiempo, pero ni siquiera Hikari-san me notó…pero también les deseo un feliz año, y mucha prosperidad.


End file.
